


Art for "ever just the same (ever a surprise)" by mwestbelle

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fanart, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for mwestbelle's amazing story!  Part of Wave 3 of Bandom Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "ever just the same (ever a surprise)" by mwestbelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/gifts).



> I really wish I was someone who could do traditional sketch/drawing type arts - this fic was made to be illustrated. But I did the best I could.
> 
> I love ravens, especially in fic.
> 
> What I want most in the world is for Frank and Gerard to both suddenly develop a desperate desire to roleplay in period costumes (like, joining the SCA?) and have lots of pictures taken, by professional photographers, in bright lighting. Having them photographed _together_ would be nice, but I'll take what I can get.
> 
> Is that too much to ask?

So, I started with a divider and some icons:  
  
  
  
                     

Some A Softer World remixes:  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  

Frank as the Fae King  
        
  
     

Frank and Gerard  
         

The moon with raven  
     

Gerard  
     

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ever just the same (ever a surprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949355) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle)




End file.
